User talk:M.loading
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to File:ThomasCureHD.jpg! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Jukka the Sling (talk) 17:14, March 4, 2019 (UTC) Miss you Hei Mel, where are you? I've not seen you around for a while. Ivy Adrews (talk) 16:25, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Hey ivy i just noticed this message ,i miss you to i have had not so great of time lately and been kinda busy im good how are you? M.loading (talk) 12:18, March 27, 2019 (UTC)melM.loading (talk) 12:18, March 27, 2019 (UTC) Hei Mel, I'm bloody busy, too. There's too much to do and not enough sleep. Maybe I'll not be around so much the next days. What do you mean, not so great time? What's wrong? Can I do something for you? Ivy Adrews (talk) 19:25, March 27, 2019 (UTC) Oh no ivy im gonna bloody miss you,who shall i talk to about english muffins and newts and tbs,who shall i talk to and make me laugh now? Ig im okay just stuff at home have been a little tough and school is getting on my nerves but thats about it but thanks for worrying about me. M.loading (talk) 12:16, March 28, 2019 (UTC) Hey hey, don't cry, little Mel. It's not that bad. Want a muffin? The Ivy Raven (talk) 14:39, March 28, 2019 (UTC) I'll try not to im just trying to have a good day and its not so bad so far ig,thanks for caring ivy,and yes i would love a muffin pls i've have been wanting a muffin in a long time,it about time i got one. M.loading (talk) 15:41, March 28, 2019 (UTC) Here you are �� This is the first minutes of free time I have today. What a day! How are you? The Ivy Raven (talk) 19:56, March 29, 2019 (UTC) How am i you ask? Well im super duper tired i need to take a break from dance its an every weekend thing and im really tired thats why im not active on weekednds cause im super busy and simply dont have time M.loading (talk) 12:39, April 1, 2019 (UTC) trapped behind the mirror Hei Sweetie, this is Ivy aka Raven. I'm still alive and ticking. Only the central wiki has changed the user surface of the discussion board to improve it and join or link it to the wiki itself. And since they did that I simply can't post or reply anything. I can't even read the new posts. I can watch you as you reply to older posts, that's all. I am so frustrated. I miss you all. I feel like I'm locked in a parallel universe, watching my friends but unable to contact them. Tell them... tell them I love them. I'll try and try and one day I'll be back. The Ivy Raven (talk) 20:22, April 2, 2019 (UTC) Omg im so sorry ivy i will miss you and i will send them your message hon,just know that i will miss you alot and hope you can join us agin ,and maybe try to go to the community central and make a message about what is going so that fandom can fix the probelm cause its not fair what is going to you. I will do as you say and wish the best so that you can return us and leave the trapped and sad universe you are in now.I love you ivy! M.loading (talk) 13:07, April 3, 2019 (UTC) Oh no its happening to me as well ! M.loading (talk) 13:19, April 3, 2019 (UTC) Missy, Missy, Miss you too! Hei Mel, I miss you too, and talking and chatting and laughing with you! Only these days are super busy, even more than before. I guess it will be better after Easter. But right now duty calls again and I won't be on before more or less midnight again. That's how my days are now. But at least I can be on every day a bit and read what you've posted. Though of course it's not the same as life-chat. See you soon! Ey, and have a muffin. The Ivy Raven (talk) 12:46, April 18, 2019 (UTC) yea i understand and hope you are doing well and hope everything your up to is going great like always,have a good easter! love you! M.loading (talk) 12:59, April 18, 2019 (UTC) Sun is setting on Good Friday, and my work is done. Happy Easter to you! ��Love, the Ivy Raven�� The Ivy Raven (talk) 16:03, April 19, 2019 (UTC) �� �� �� �� �� �� Hei Mel, where are you? I miss you, and Cagla said she misses you too. Is there anything we can do for you? �� �� �� �� �� �� The Ivy Raven (talk) 08:16, April 24, 2019 (UTC) heyyyy guys im back!!!!!! i was at the beach for a week for my spring break and i didnt have internet on my phone so that why i was gone but i missed you guys lots!!!!!!! i missed you cagla alot as well M.loading (talk) 12:07, April 29, 2019 (UTC) No access to the discussion board Hei Mel, I won't be on for some time. I smashed my phone and that was my only access to the discussion board. I can message those who are on the WIKI though. Like you. Please send them my greetings. How are you? I just hope I can get back soon. The Ivy Raven (talk) 08:09, August 31, 2019 (UTC) aw mann im sorry i wasnt here during these few days but im gonna miss u until u come back ily M.loading (talk) 12:12, September 3, 2019 (UTC) hello ivy raven i miss u sm already i need you to come back im itching to tell u some stuff i need u here with me raven pls come back soon! Oh Mel, I'll give my best. This week has been super busy (like from morning to nighttime), but there's a tiny chance that I can get myself a new phone today or monday. I wish I could be back and there for you. I mean, if you want you can message me here, too, but this is by no means private. This is bad timing, ain't it? I mean I could have broken my phone when only few people were on anyway, and I missed you and Loki and everyone. But now you are all back and I can. Do. Nothing. But. Watch. The Ivy Raven (talk) 06:01, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Hei, sweet Mel! Hei Mel, ... tbh, I'm not so good rn. Reading your sweet and kind message just brought back the tears. I left the Glade because I felt like crying every time I saw all your names, all my friends who cared, and every time I when I missed those who left. And during researches concerning my personal gender debate I found my way to Quotev, where I found friends too. And love, once more. That kind of love you feel is so right, so meant to be, and you feel totally at home with that person. We were so alike. Same sort of humour, same amount of clingy, same caring kindness, putting others before ourselves. How many friends have I stayed with all night, until they were safe, suicide delayed another day. And now, just a few days ago Mahra broke up with me. Which is why I am now once again in my Crank Palace (ah, finally someone who understands about the Crank Palace!), going from numb and detatched over raging and lashing out to dead inside. Poor Mel, that was not what you wanted to hear from me. I hope the Raven is back soon, the funny, caring one. Tell me about you. Please, I want to know about you. How are things with Terry? You're still dancing together? Are you still friends with Cagla? Haven't seen her anymore, has she left too? Crap, that hurts too... She hated me in the end. Why must people hate me for things I can't do anything about? My age, my twisted gender... Shuck all this. I'm gonna feed myself to the Grievers! What a long letter. Well, that's my life in a nutshell. Please answer. And please don't hate me. Love, Raven. The Ivy Raven (talk) 13:51, December 13, 2019 (UTC) Hey raven.... im really sad of reading this like u said its not what i expected when i asked u were okay. Im honestly deeply so sorry that this happened to to you. its not fair. Love is a tough thing nt even myself has been able to find it yet, but im giving my self time after all i am only 16, but still love a toxic thing until u find the true meaning of it so dont feel bad about Mahra. i understand what it means to find someone thats just like u and then it doesnt work out ... happened with terry but me and terry are still the ultimate partners just in friend version if u know what i trying to get at, i still love him and he still loves me so thats okay we've just moved on as friends i guess i happen to have a current crush and yes ik it seemes that i like ppl all the time but its not true ive only liked 4-5 guys and dated 1 in my lifetime. He is very sweet with me and he makes me feel better. ive told cagal and she also seems to have a similar situation as me rn so its so gretat that we both are going through equal situations so we can disscuss about it. yea yea sounds very girly like but sometimes my inner girl has to come out ya know....and yes me and cagla are still besties i miss talking to her at times cause she not active always but when she is, its the best thing ever.but dont say that she doesnt hate u! i just wish excatly what was going on with her tho... oop i gotta go bye raven love u.... oh! and pls dont be sad anymore the glad is here for u, im here for u .M.loading (talk) 18:18, December 17, 2019 (UTC) RE: Glade Activities Hey, sorry for the late response, didn't check the website in a while. Anyways, I have continued the Glade Activities for December. You can always participate in the activities there:) [[User:Newt Strike| Newt Strike ]][[User talk:Newt Strike| ' Talk ']] 09:57, December 16, 2019 (UTC) Hey newt, thanks so much ive honestly been bored on here lately but count me in for the activities.thanks M.loading (talk) 17:13, December 18, 2019 (UTC)